The Proof of Zeal
by Whiskey144
Summary: An Imperial frigate, the Zelus Probatii, arrives in the Idran system, on the Gamma Quadrant side of the Bajoran Wormhole. Just what effects will it have on the Dominion War?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Warhammer 40,000 and Star Trek are the property of their respective owners, Games Workshop and Paramount. No infringement intended and no profit is made from this story. I only write it because I enjoy doing so.**

_This is another idea that I had for a 40K/ST crossover. Like Gambit, it'll have the canonically-correct power ratios. Unlike Gambit, I'll delve into how the Imperials got here. However, as I'm in the midst of Gambit and a couple of other 'Skunkworks' projects/ideas, expect this 'fic to be updated very, very sporadically._

_Also, I won't be answering reviews for this 'fic in the chapters, as it tends to bloat the word-counts and chapter size. Thank God for PM function._

**CHAPTER ONE**

The _Zelus Probatii_ smoothly exited the Immaterium, warp vanes trailing and antennas unfurling from the cathedral spire that made up the command tower. The two kilometer-long frigate slowly decelerated, as it cleared the turbulent region of its translation to realspace. It gracefully moved through space, with an air of majesty and power.

It did not realize that it was being watched.

/

Several million kilometers away, the _USS Defiant_ was slowly cruising into the Idran system. Not the first time, and almost certainly not the last, it was a close location to the terminus of the Bajoran wormhole.

Of particular interest was the fact that long-range subspace scans had indicated the presence of a ship-like object that had not been there before. There had been no warp signatures or trails into or out of the system, and preliminary scans indicated the new object was of substantial size; longer than even the Romulan _D'deridex_ class warbirds.

"Dax, what can you tell me about that ship?" Sisko asked.

"Not much sir. It has no warp or subspace signatures, so sign of any mass-lightening technology, no impulse drive emissions, no subspace emissions. Not even a warp core signature. I _can_ tell you that that ship is _big_, and I mean _really big_.

"It's longer than a _D'deridex_, and from what little information the passive sensors are giving me, that ship has some almost wastefully thick armor plating." Dax answered.

"Well old man, looks like we'll have to keep an eye on them for a little while then." Sisko replied.

Several hours later, O'Brien asked what everyone else was wondering.

"Now how do you suppose they got here without anybody noticing?"

"Perhaps they used a cloaking device, like us?" Worf suggested.

"Yes, but why would they then disengage it after traveling?" Sisko countered.

"Maybe the cloak is tied into the drive?" Dax offered.

On it went, until the ship suddenly shook violently.

/

"Helm, confirm course, heading zero-zero-zero, all stop." Shipmaster Marcus Baryk ordered.

The response was almost immediate: "Aye, course confirmed, heading zero-zero-zero, all stop."

The helmsman, or rather helmswoman, Kahl Vought, was probably the most talented of her trade amongst the sectors of the Ultima Segmentum. Other bridge crew present included the vox officer, Carya Laszlo, the ship's commissar, Maya Reinholdt, and Third Enginseer Vex.

"Captain, auguries have detected an attack craft sized ship. I'm having a bit of difficulty resolving type-classification." Laszlo called out.

"Speculation: unknown craft is equipped with holofield analogue. Perhaps tau in origin?" Vex mused.

"I don't care what it's equipped with. Just get me a good look at it, and tell Mabon that his gun crews had better be up!" Baryk bellowed, immediately suspicious of the unknown attack craft.

A chorus of "aye aye!" resounded from the various stations on the bridge. As always, Reinholdt looked on, impassive and watchful, ensuring the crew attended to their duties with alacrity and without question.

The _Zelus Probatii_'s auguries immediately began to focus on the region where the lone attack craft had been detected, whilst the Fury squadron embarked aboard the frigate was prepped and given a datasermon brief.

Either the new arrival would obey and be escorted to where it could be taken aboard and its crew examined and interrogated, or the arrival would become a target, and either the Furies or the watchful and waiting guns of the _Zelus_ would turn it into an expanding cloud of debris.

/

Squadron Commander Caleb Harlen was currently overseeing the prepping of his Fury interceptor. Alongside him, the demisquadron he personnally led was similarly doing so. All ten Furies were launching, though only five could launch from each bay at a time, due to limited space.

As a result, the squadron had to be launched by demisquadron, deploying in 5-craft elements that would eventually link up several hundred kilometers away from the _Zelus_. It was actually somewhat of an advantage; the squadron was impossible to take out in a single strike during the launch phase of their flight profiles. However, this particular mission was in itself somewhat unusual.

Very rarely did a rogue attack craft require investigation. However, that was mostly due to the rarity of rogue attack craft. It was almost unheard of really.

On the other side of the _Zelus_, Lieutenant Zane was overseeing the same process for his demisquadron. As the second in command for the squadron, it was Zane's responsibility to muster the other half of the squadron from the frigate.

He was very good at his job.

/

Ten 70-meter long, 200 tonne fighters flew out from the sides of the _Zelus Probatii_. They angled out, flying straight for several hundred kilometers before circling together into a broadly V-shaped formation. After several minutes of circling, they marshalled up and flew off, away from the frigate.

"Intercept course confirmed. Accelerating to attack speed." Zane voxed over the inter-fighter relays. While other pilots used a combination of hololith tank interfaces, veritably ancient joysticks and throttles, and hololith HUDs, Zane used a Mind Impulse Unit that was supplemented by the hololith tank that he was ingrained into using.

It gave him a considerable advantage in a dogfight situation, the sheer speed with which he could react. It made his already impressive skills as a fighter pilot even more so.

His was the power to bring death, a harbinger of doom.

Just so with the entire squadron.

"Vectoring onto target profile. Confirm weapons free." Another pilot voxed over the 'net.

"All pilots confirm warning shots only, repeat, _warning shots ONLY_." Harlen called out.

A round of affirmatives and confirmations greeted Harlen's craft.

The ten Furies wheeled around, and fired a burst of lasfire across the bow of the slowly moving rogue fighter.

"Unknown fighter, disengage holofield mechanisms and prepare to be escorted to docking position with the _Zelus Probatii_." Harlen voxed over at the squadron's target.

/

"Unknown fighter, disengage holofield mechanisms and prepare to be escorted to docking position with the _Zelus Probatii_."

The bridge crew of the _USS Defiant_ froze.

"Did they just...?" breathed O'Brien.

"Repeat, unknown fighter, disengage holofield mechanisms and prepare to be escorted to docking position with the _Zelus Probatii_. Heave to, or you _will_ be destroyed."

"Yes. They did." Sisko responded incredulously. "Commander Worf, disengage the cloaking device."

"Aye, captain."

The _Defiant_'s cloaking device disengaged, and the ship reappeared in the visible spectrum. The "fighters", presumably, formed up around the _Defiant_, ensuring that if it tried to escape it would end up in the gunsights of at least one, and probably more, fighters. Sisko did not intend to escape though; any civilization which could see through cloaking devices would likely be a valuable ally to the Federation.

How wrong he was.

/

Harlen looked over the rogue fighter. It had an unusual design. While the Ryza-pattern Furies that his squadron flew were quite sleek and smooth-lined, particularly compared to the much blockier Calixis and Gothic patterns, this fighter had a flow that was different. It lacked the swept lines of the Fury's swept wings, forward canards, and angled tailplanes and stabilizers.

Its engines were the most perplexing part. There was a reddish glow from two points on the aft section, and a minor mass flow through what was apparently drive apertures. Two pods on either side of the hull had blue, glowing lines forming around them. Perhaps some kind of weapons deployment system?

On Zane's fighter, he too was pondering just how odd this unknown craft was. What was befuddling him, however, was the fact that the fighter's size would require it to have far more mass than his sensors were showing. Further, it should have far more engine power than it did have. Even more unusual was just how _slow_ it was moving. The Furies had repeatedly started to outpace the unusual craft, only to be forced to throttle back.

_What in the name of the Emperor are you?_ he wondered.

/

Captain Benjamin Sisko was feeling distinctly uneasy about the new species that they had likely just met. He was not alone in the feeling; every member of the crew was very suspicious of these possible, though at this point, unlikely, allies.

Several alarming factors had already been found out; these craft possessed a weapons suite that, while uncertain whether it would be able to damage the _Defiant_ to a significant degree, with all ten fighters, it was a foregone conclusion that the _Defiant_ wouldn't win.

Add on to that the fact that it was likely that they had more than just the beam weapons they'd fired, and the very unusual fact that, at the very least, these ten craft were all carried internally by the unknown ship. Who knew if the ship carried even more of these almost certainly formidable escorts?

As they drew closer to the mysterious vessel, it became more and more apparent that it was a warship. The unmistakable forms of weapon ports and turrets, and immense emplacements or gun barrels, dotted the form of the ship. It could be nothing other than an immense battleship, or more likely, a dreadnought.

It sickened several members of the crew, that they had to meet such a warlike race. Still, perhaps they might bring more civilized attitudes to the unknown crew.

No one wanted to give voice to the fact that the Federation was in rather dire need of warlike allies, with the oncoming approach of a possible war with the Dominion.

/

"Captain, we have unknown craft closing rapidly!" Laszlo suddenly bellowed.

"All hands, prepare for combat! Helm, come to heading seven-four-one, ten degree up angle, all ahead half! Gunnery, I want batteries to acquire locks immediately! If it doesn't obey, blow it out of the sky!

"Laszlo, get Harlen on the vox. Inform him that he is to break into demisquads; one demisquad will provide support to the _Zelus_, the other will keep station around the impounded fighter."

A chorus of affirmatives and "Aye, aye!" resounded. Baryk allowed himself a small moment of pride in the efficiency of his crew and the ship. Obedience without hesitation indeed.

/

"Lieutenant Zane, the _Zelus_ has reported incoming contacts. I'm detaching your demisquad to provide support; I will keep station with the impounded fighter." Harlen voxed over.

"Roger that, Squadron Commander. Angel Squadron, form up on me, full throttle to relayed attack vector." Zane replied.

"Vectors confirmed. Accelerating to full." was the response.

With that, five Furies broke off, hurtling away from the effectively impounded fighter. The remaining five craft of Screamer Squadron reformed and took up station around the unknown craft they had been escorting.

"Unknown craft, you will hold station at your current position. If you do not comply, you will be destroyed. If you attempt to escape, you will be destroyed." Harlen said, directing the transmission at the unknown fighter.

While it had so far not vocally responded, it seemed to understand moderately well. It slowed down, and took up a holding position. Around it, the Furies remained at "anchor".

/

Baryk walked over to the vox station, and took the mike that Laszlo had offered him. He began the process of communicating with the inbound newcomers.

"Unknown ships, you will hold position at your current location, pending escort towards the _Zelus Probatii_. Comply or be destroyed."

There was no reply, not even an indication that the message was heeded, understood, or even heard. Baryk attempted several times more, before frustration overcame him.

"Unknown ships, you have transgressed Imperial Law. May your souls burn in the Warp forever. _Ave Imperator_." he walked back over to his station, and voxed Mabon, the gunnery commander of the _Zelus Probatii_.

"Senior Gunner Mabon, you may fire when ready. Good hunting."

"Aye, captain! All batteries firing."

The deckplates shuddered, as the nigh-upon unimaginable energies were disgorged from the weapons ports of the _Zelus_'s gundecks. Massive fury erupted in space, as immense explosions and plasma bursts swept the void.

The only way for such diminutive ships to survive was by virtue of sheer size; they had very little of it, and the frigate's guns were designed to fire on ships of comparable tonnage.

Not attack craft.

/

Of the three attack craft that had come forth, only one had been downed by the broadsides of the _Zelus_. Angel Squadron was vectored in to intercept and destroy the remaining fighters.

They stood no chance.

/

"Angel Squadron, break for attack runs. Follow me in." Zane called out over the vox-net that connected the five fighters that composed Angel Squadron. A series of vox-bursts gave the affirmative signal, and Zane pulled his fighter's nose up, bringing it around into a dive.

The turbulent area of space where the _Zelus_ had unleashed her fury was dangerous to fly and fight in or through. Even more dangerous would have been flying in the direct line of fire of the frigate's immense guns. Hence, Angel Squadron had climbed above the system's equator, and leveled out, and was now diving down onto the enemy fighters.

Zane led the fighters, which had moved into a slim diamond formation; a Fury flanked him on either side, while another was riding high aft of his dorsal, and the last was aft and below him. He lined up the gunsights of his Fury, and fired the forward-facing banks of weapons. An array of guns, encompassing lascannon, plasma cannon, and even part of a Vulcan mega-bolter, belched forth fire and fury.

Laser beams, plasma bursts, and bolter shells raked one of the fighters, as it was smashed apart and detonated an unusually small explosion. His wingmen then fired, letting loose with a similar quantity of destructive firepower, taking down the other fighter.

"_Zelus Probatii_, this is Angel Squadron. Targets destroyed. Requesting new orders." Zane voxed in to the frigate.

"Roger that, Angel Squadron. This is _Zelus Probatii_; rendezvous with Screamer Squadron and escort impounded fighter to launch decks. _Zelus Probatii_ out."

"Understood, _Zelus Probatii_. Angel Squadron out."

The five fighters wheeled around, before accelerating towards Harlen and Screamer Squadron.

/

Half an hour later, and the ten-strong squadron was currently circling the _Zelus Probatii_, whilst the impounded fighter was being docked in place. Baryk himself was present. After all, it was his duty as captain of the ship to keep tabs on all that occurred in the area of Imperial space that he patrolled.

The unknown craft had docked, and bore markings; no doubt a military craft, then, judging by the alpha-numeric analogue that marked its hull. A small airlock on the craft opened up, and several individuals walked out. The first was a dark-skinned, bald man, who seemed rather short to Baryk. The second, an even shorter man, with fairer complexion and a somewhat ruffled appearance.

The third, a woman. Dark hair, light skin, short stature, and some kind of unusual skin pattern along the back of her neck. Without doubt, all three were human, though the woman's tattoos were quite odd, particularly for a presumably military member. The forth, a diminutive, timid looking man.

The last person to exit was an average-height, dark-skinned-

Xeno.

Baryk had never seen such a thing as this. He'd had his fair share of run-ins with eldar and tau, and had even grudgingly accepted their aid on occasion, but he'd never taken on an alien as a crewmember. It was almost certainly a blasphemy of the highest degree!

Still, at least the xeno seemed to defer to the bald human. It did little to mitigate the seriousness of such an act, but did make Baryk feel slightly more at ease.

The group, whose garb reminded Baryk somewhat of the long underwear he'd known some naval officers to keep, approach Baryk and his retinue.

/

Sisko was astounded. The shuttlebay, or perhaps more appropriately, a _hangar_ bay, considering that it could probably have carried an entire fleet of runabouts, was enormous. It had gargantuan blast doors, immense atmosphere containment fields, and monstrously sized equipment that was presumably for handling, storing, and maintaining the escorts that had brought the _Defiant_ in.

Even more perplexing was the crew: almost entirely human! Granted, these humans were tall, most either equal to or exceeding even Worf's great height. All of them appeared at least somewhat familiar with warfare, increasing the Sisko's assumption that this must be a warship.

What was disturbing, however, was the fact that these humans were all pointing weapons at Sisko and his crewmembers that had disembarked. Weapons that Sisko either did not recognize, or could only think of as primitive projectile weapons.

These weapons were blocky, utilitarian, and functional. There was no aesthetic grace, no sleekness to them. It shed light on their purpose.

They were tools for killing, nothing more.

Sisko stopped several meters in front of the imposing figure of the man who was presumably in charge. He extended his hand, and spoke.

"I am Captain Benjamin Sisko, of the United Federation of Planets. I would like to welcome you here, and hope that we can open up diplomatic relations with your people."

/

Baryk simply stared at the man. United Federation of Planets? Was he mad? Did he not know that the Imperium of Man ruled ascendant over the entire galaxy?

"Captain Sisko, I'm afraid you misunderstand. You and your fighter are being impounded for trespassing Imperial territory. You were not brought aboard to open up diplomatic relations with whatever faithless institution you represent."

"Fighter? The _USS Defiant_ is an escort ship, not a fighter. I don't understand, though, why you would impound us. The Idran system is, to my knowledge, Dominion territory. I've never even heard of an Imperial anything.

"Though, I'm curious, what is your name? I've introduced myself, and it would be polite of you to reciprocate the gesture."

"Escort? Idran? Dominion? Politeness?" Baryk laughed. "That's the most ridiculous string of statements I've ever heard. The _Zelus_ is an escort, not that odd little fighter of yours! This system is designated as J9-744B, and is part of the Rola subsector. This Dominion, if they claim this system as theirs, have quite the wrong impression.

"J9-744B belongs to the Imperium of Man. It always has, and always will, belong to Mankind. As for 'politeness', well, I suppose I'll humor you, seeing as you've given me a good laugh. I am Shipmaster Marcus Baryk, of the frigate _Zelus Probatii_."

"This ship is an escort? But that's impossible. It's two kilometers long, larger than any battleship I've ever seen!" the rumpled man said.

"The _Zelus_, larger than a battleship? Have you lost your wits, man? Any idiot versed in naval operations knows that an Imperial battleship is an 8 kilometer long warship. I don't know where you people are from, but I can tell you this!

"The Imperium does _not_ look kindly on trespassers! Since most of you are human, you will be given some leniency. Though I'm curious, just how big is this 'Federation' of yours?" Baryk replied.

"The Federation encompasses one hundred fifty full member worlds, with the seat of government on Earth." the timid one replied.

Baryk had been turning away to give out orders, when he froze.

"What did you say?" he asked, voice hardly above a whisper, as he slowly turned around.

"That the Federation enco-"

"No, where the government of this Federation is! Where did you say it resided?" Baryk yelled, interrupting the timid individual.

"On Earth, of course. Where else would it be?"

Baryk whirled around, snapped his fingers, and pointed at one of the armsmen.

"You! Pass these instructions to the bridge, 'Take course for the system's edge, prepare for Warp translation'.

"You!" he said, pointing at another armsman, "Inform the Navigator that he is to plot course for Holy Terra!"

"Aye, Captain!"

The two armsmen ran off.

"Set course for Earth? But that's impossible! Such a journey would take decades to cover!" the rumpled man exclaimed.

"You should keep your mouth shut, you fool, as you've already demonstrated your total incompetence in naval operations. With luck, and good currents, then we should be there within six years realspace-time."

/

The crew Sisko had brought with him were all looking at this man, Baryk, with astonishment. Only six years to cover more than seventy thousand lightyears! It was almost unthinkable!

Sisko considered his options; it was likely that Baryk would be adamant in heading to Earth. For what reason, he didn't know. However, he might be able to get on Baryk's good side by pointing out that there was a wormhole that would vastly shorten the journey.

"Captain Baryk," Sisko began.

"What is it _now_?" Baryk snapped.

"I know of a route that will be much faster."

Baryk looked at him, with some interest.

"Continue," Baryk said, somewhat warily in Sisko's opinion.

"There is a spatial anomaly known as a wormhole; it facilitates travel between the Federation's territories in the Alpha Quadrant and this system in the Gamma Quadrant. It will take mere seconds, minutes at most, to traverse the seventy thousand lightyears between the two wormhole termini." Sisko finished.

"How interesting. And just where is this wormhole?"

"It is approximately four lightyears from this system."

"Direction?"

Sisko looked towards Dax, who rattled off a series of coordinates and headings. Baryk simply looked rather confused by the information. He then looked thoughtful, before speaking again.

"It would appear that you will be required on the bridge then. I'm certain that you are aware of the consequences of attempting anything, _untoward_, whilst on the command deck of the _Zelus_?" Baryk said.

Sisko felt a chill run up his spine, as he realized that Baryk would have no qualms with simply killing Sisko and his crew. He nodded, acknowledging that he understood what Baryk had implied.

"Excellent. Then follow me. And keep your comments to yourself, as I suffer from being remarkably short tempered when dealing with incompetent fools."

/

Baryk brought these "Federationers" up on the bridge of his frigate.

"Laszlo, what is Delta Wing's status?" he said, as he walked towards his command throne.

"Delta Wing is currently docked and waiting for debrief datasermon. D-99 is doing drills in the lower hangars, and maintaining their aircraft. All personnel are ready for Warp translation."

"Excellent. You," Baryk said, snapping his fingers and pointing at the only woman of the Federation party. "What is your name?"

"Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax. Helmsman of the _USS Defiant_."

Baryk's expression conveyed his displeasure quite well.

"I did not ask for rank, name, and position. I asked only for your name. You have no rank whilst aboard _my_ ship. That is Lieutenant Kahl Vought. You will assist her with aligning the _Zelus Probatii_ towards this 'wormhole'."

Dax nodded, and walked over to Vought's station, beginning to converse and exchange helm control methods. Several hours later, they were at the point that Baryk had selected for the Warp translation.

"All hands, prepare for Warp translation." Laszlo announced over the inter-ship vox.

Blast doors closed over the bridge windows, and a great hum could be heard, emanating from somewhere far below. On the exterior, a massive, multicolored rift had formed in front of the _Zelus Probatii_.

It lashed the frigate with etheric lightning, though it did no damage. The frigate then slid into the Immaterium, and was swallowed by the rift. There was no trace left, other than the debris clouds of three strange, and weak, fighters.

/

_And that's it! The entrance of an Imperial frigate into the Dominion War will change the strategic and tactical landscape dramatically, and, with the inclusion of Detachment D-99 (formerly the 99th Elysian Drop Troops Regiment), there are some 300 Imperial Guardsman ready for combat!_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Warhammer 40,000 and Star Trek are the property of their respective owners, Games Workshop and Paramount. No infringement intended and no profit is made from this story. I only write it because I enjoy doing so.**

_And we have chapter two of _The Proof of Zeal_. There's a few lines that are in Latin, which is supposed to be Imperial Low Gothic, the bastardized form of High Gothic- the former is indecipherable to the Feddies, while the latter is not. Because I'm a nice guy, I've provided the English version of said lines, so you don't have to fiddle with Google Translate's brain-hurting Beta Latin Translator._

_Now to answer the member reviews!_

_stalker grike: Baryk is NOT calling _Sisko_ a fool; he's calling _O'Brien_ a fool. That said...the Imperium's fate is yet to be revealed. I won't say more on that. WRT review spellcheck, no idea. But Google Chrome seems to have a built-in spellchecker._

_Anon: _The Proof of Zeal_ is probably going to run for longer than _A Trader's Gambit_...but at this point, it's still game. _ATG_ has a twelve-chapter headstart on _TPoZ_, but _ATG_ is also getting closer to its conclusion, which will probably take place around chapter 25 or 30. _The Proof of Zeal's _run is, at present, very open-ended._

_GENERAL: The _Zelus Probatii_ is a 2-kilometer long frigate, which has been refitted for deep-field reconnaissance, commerce raiding, and general piratical operations. Technically, it's privateering, as Baryk has a Letter of Marque from the Imperial Navy that allows him to conduct acts of piracy against groups hostile to Humanity, like xeno-sympathizers, rogue psyker harbouring groups, and even xeno powers like the Tau. This is, incidentally, why it carries attack craft._

_It also fired its main battery at the Dominion attack ships because of the range...and as it happens, the main guns can be "dialed" to fire at attack-craft-sized targets._

_Side note: I'm debating whether or not the _Probatii_ should carry prow torpedoes...or a cut-down, miniature Nova Cannon. Thoughts?_

**CHAPTER TWO**

Minutes later, the _Zelus Probatii_ exited the Immaterium, and faced the area of space the wormhole existed in. Warp vanes were drawn in, antennas unfurled, blast doors and shields locked into the open position, and all hands were at high alert.

"Is this really necessary, Mr. Baryk?" Sisko asked.

"Captain. And yes, it is. I will not have my ship ambushed in presumably hostile territory." Baryk answered.

"Well then, Captain Baryk, just _why _is it necessary that you have your ship remain on high alert, and that you presume that you're in hostile territory?" Sisko countered.

"In case you haven't noticed, Sisko, _your_ so-called Federation has quite possibly committed a _very_ grave act of war in ruling from Holy Terra, or "Earth" as you referred to it. I must endeavor to the best of my ability to determine that this is not the case." Baryk turned to Dax; "You," he said, snapping his fingers, "will plot the coordinates of these 'wormhole' ends on this map. Mr. Laszlo will supervise you; we _will _cross-check the coordinates, so _do not_ attempt to use subterfuge to misplace myself, my crew, and my ship."

Dax wandered over to the appropriate hololith tank, and Laszlo kept an eye on her as she began to plot the wormhole termini. Baryk was carefully overseeing the rest of the bridge, when Worf spoke up.

"If I may ask, what is 'D-99'?"

Baryk looked back at him, then motioned for the quartermaster, who'd just walked onto the bridge, to answer the question.

"D-99 is a detachment formed from the remnants of the 99th Elysian Drop Troops regiment of the Imperial Guard. They are an over-strength company of three hundred twenty men; these men form four drop infantry platoons of fifty-seven men each, company command section of twenty-six men, the four 3-man Drop Sentinel squadrons, and fifty-two Vulture and Valkyrie pilots, as well as two chief mechanics." Konarski answered, somewhat wearily.

"Three hundred twenty men, formed from the remnants of a regiment? How large is such a regiment?" Worf asked, sounding intrigued.

"As far as I know, a typical Drop Troops regiment will number around 2900 men. You'd probably be better off asking Major Durra about that, as he'd know more about than I would."

"And how many such regiments does your Imperium have?"

"Drop Troops? Hard to say. I know that there's a good sixteen regiments that are very well known, but regimental numbering goes to at least 181. At a guess, there might be as many as two hundred Elysian regiments around. Mind you, that's not counting the innumerable regiments from Cadia, Tallarn, Catachan, Armageddon, Necromunda, Aurelia, Krieg, Vostroya, Valhalla, Savlar, Mordant, and Logres."

Worf looked baffled.

"A single planet contributes more than forty-eight _thousand_ men to ground warfare operations?"

"Aye. It's not so hard to believe; Krieg probably contributes a good ten or twenty times that, and that's just the well-known regiments. Course, there's rumor that Krieg uses some kind of dangerous technique to contribute so many men, seeing as the planet's a barren, toxic wasteland and you've got to wear a rebreather just to walk around on the surface. Kind of hard to get going with a nice gal with all that stuff on, ya know." the quartermaster replied, grinning slightly at the joke he'd added at the end.

Worf was stunned by this. O'Brien, in contrast, was curious about the ship they were on.

"How large is the crew of your ship, Captain Baryk?"

"Two thousand souls crew my vessel. An additional 15,000 servitors work as menials." Baryk answered nonchalantly.

In contrast, Sisko and his crewmembers were astounded; just over seventeen _thousand_ people on a warship two kilometers long? The Federation's largest ships could fit less than a third of that, usually much less. However, Bashir was confused; Baryk had specifically said "souls", presumably a religious term used to refer to crew, and then specified something else, 'servitors'.

"Captain Baryk?" Bashir began.

"Yes?" Baryk replied, slightly annoyed at yet another question.

"What are servitors?"

Several other members of the _Zelus Probatii_'s bridge crew looked at Bashir like he had just grown a second head. Or from their perspective, like he'd just spouted tentacles and bellowed unholy curses at them. Baryk's irritation appeared to have increased, and he remained silent. In contrast, the 'vox operator', Laszlo, answered.

"How can you not know what servitors are?"

Sisko, at this point, was similarly intrigued, as was Worf, though for different reasons; Sisko desired further insight into the _Probatii_'s crew, whilst Worf was interested in the workings of this immense warship.

"But what are these 'servitors'?" Bashir pressed, looking towards the somewhat talkative quartermaster.

Konarski looked back impassively; however, as Bashir finished asking his question, another individual was walking onto the bridge.

"Princeps autem in sensoriis deprehendimus anomalia telas." _Captain, the Warp sensors have detected an anomaly. _the red-robed arrival spoke.

"Ubi?" _Where?_ Baryk replied, falling into a different language that the Federation group's universal translators could not decipher.

"Rectus eget, volutpat vel quinquaginta milia." _Straight ahead, fifty thousand kilometers_.

Baryk turned to Laszlo, motioning for the inter-ship vox mike, then spoke.

"Omnes manus, para bellum!" _All hands, prepare for battle!_

With that, multiple alarms and klaxons began to sound, and Baryk began bellowing orders.

"Excita in agris Gellar! Maxima inane potestas scuta. Praeparo onerosus gunnarius! Accendo imperio meo!" _Raise the Gellar fields! Maximum power to void shields. Ready the heavy guns! Fire on my command!_

A strong humming could be felt through the deckplates, while there was a slight moment of unsettling inertia before the drives went into full power. The _Zelus Probatii_ leapt forward for the warp anomaly, preparing to investigate, and as would likely be necessary, purge.

"Captain Baryk, I demand to know what is-" Sisko didn't get to finish his sentence, as Konarski took his shotgun and slammed it crosswise into Sisko's chest, knocking him down.

"I do not know what you are playing at 'captain' Sisko, but I do not look kindly on someone who would attempt to lead me into a dangerous warp anomaly. Before you are taken to the brig to await whatever punishment I deem fit, I wish you to see the destruction of your supposed wormhole."

Baryk turned to face the forward viewports, and began to give additional orders.

"Praeparo vestibulum plena!" he ordered; the command was accompanied by a surge of power in the engines and the plasma reactors' star-hot hearts. The ship drew closer, yet still no foe presented itself. Minutes had passed, and still, no response from the anomaly.

They were nearly on top of it, when the wormhole opened, sucked in and swallowed the _Zelus Probatii_.

/

Sisko was looking around, when suddenly a humanoid blob appeared in front of him; time seemed to slow, and the blob spoke.

"The Sisko has- something is keeping us from the Sisko. The Sisko will remove it, now."

"I don't know what you're talking about. How could you be blocked from entrance?" Sisko replied.

"The Sisko must remove it, now, or else we will not be able to tell the Sisko-"

The blob stopped abruptly, and flickered.

"Tell me what? Tell me what?"

The blob disappeared, and time resumed as normal.

/

The _Zelus Probatii_ emerged from the Bajoran wormhole, to the great surprise of the station _Deep Space Nine_, and the impromptu Federation fleet that had been formed to retrieve the _Defiant_. Needless to say, most of the captains present were quite shocked, and frightened, at the colossal monument of war that came forth from the wormhole.

Aboard the _Probatii_, however, Baryk was furious.

"Why didn't you tell me that this blasted wormhole of yours was vomited forth from the Immaterium?" he raged at Sisko.

"How am I supposed to know that the wormhole is a product of whatever system you use for interstellar travel? As far as Starfleet and the Federation knew, the wormhole was an artificial construct, created by beings called 'the Prophets' by the people living on the inhabited planet of the system."

"Daemones? Misisti ad me daemonum nidim? Sedis tua lacerabis quia vado Imperatore, damnati ad quem nutriet off caput canis!" _Daemons? You sent me through a nest of daemons? Throne, I am going to tear your Emperor-damned head off and feed it to my dog!_ Baryk screamed at him. Baryk then descended into a frenzy of swearing in Low Gothic, much to the consternation of Sisko and company, and the amusement of several amongst the bridge crew.

"Princeps, uelet adicias? Hi homines non sciunt aliquid De Luce apparent. Ut verisimile est quod inscia Immaterium pericula, si prorsus ignoramus." _Captain, if I may interrupt? These humans appear to know nothing of His Light. As such, it is likely that they are unaware of the dangers of the Immaterium, if not ignorant of it altogether._ the red-robed person said.

Baryk ceased his tirade of swearing, still appearing incensed, but somewhat reasonable. He straightened his uniform, and eyed Sisko as if he were a distasteful piece of dirt.

"Duis Tertio Enginseer Vex. Ego existimo." _Thank you, Third Enginseer Vex. I will consider it._

He waved his hand at them, and Konarski motioned with his shotgun. Several armsmen moved up to escort Sisko and his bridge crew to some unknown location within the _Probatii_'s bowels.

/

Baryk was busily working with Kahl to plot their course to Holy Terra, when Laszlo suddenly spoke up.

"Captain, we are receiving multiple hails from surrounding starships; None larger than a private yacht or small cutter, and an insistent call from a small defense platform."

"Put the message from the defense platform on, give me the 'set." Baryk said, as Baryk handed him the communications set for the vox relay.

"This is Shipmaster Marcus Baryk of the Imperial frigate _Zelus Probatii_, state your business."

"This is Major Kira of the station _Deep Space Nine_, requesting information on the whereabouts of Captain Benjamin Sisko and the _USS Defiant_ of the United Federation of Planets. They were sent on a recovery and scouting mission and have not reported in."

Baryk cursed slightly under his breath; he should have expected this kind of thing. After a moment to compose himself, he replied.

"Captain Sisko, his ship and its crew are in Imperial custody at this time."

Aboard _Deep Space Nine_, Major Kira frowned. While the mysterious superdreadnought requesting the business of the station was unusual, and somewhat a breach of protocol, it was somewhat understandable; the ship was longer than the station's diameter, and probably carried enough firepower to easily smash the station to bits. What was unusual, however, was the references of the ship, and that the captain had stated that Sisko and the _Defiant_ and its crew were in "his custody".

"May I ask why they are in Imperial custody?"

"They violated Imperial territory." There was a pause; "I request that starmaps detailing a route to Earth be prepared for my ship."

Kira frowned again; an Imperial territory violation? Whatever power the _Zelus Probatii_ paid fealty to was likely in the Gamma Quadrant, and it was somewhat unusual that the Federation's exploration had not yet unearthed it. On the other hand, the _Zelus Probatii_ had none of the signs of a conventional warp civilization. No subspace signatures or emissions, nothing that suggested mass lightening, or warp fields. Strange.

"I'm sorry, Shipmaster Baryk, but I cannot release starmaps of Alpha Quadrant territories without the authorization of Captain Sisko. Perhaps you could beam over with him and we could discuss the matter?"

In truth, Kira didn't know if she needed Sisko's authority to release starmaps of the Alpha Quadrant to a Gamma Quadrant power or species. It would, however, allow her to delay Baryk a moment as she attempted to decide what to do. A long pause followed, when suddenly the static-laced viewscreen lit up in full resolution, and showed an artfully constructed bridge; a large captain's chair, but no other stations. A rogueish, _human_, man sat in the seat, staring intently at Kira.

"Captain Sisko has already informed me that my request is perfectly reasonable." Baryk replied.

"I'm afraid that I will need to hear him confirm it. I'm sorry, Shipmaster Baryk, but that's Federation protocol."

"Major Kira, are you aware of the power that I, as a frigate captain of His Most Illustrious Navy, wield? My ship is capable of unleashing Armageddon upon any world so chosen; I do not think your little defense platform would hold up very well to such destruction."

The disdain in Baryk's voice, and in his sneering expression, was palpable. So was the tension that formed among _Deep Space Nine_'s bridgecrew.

"Posturing will not help your cause. Either allow me to speak with Captain Sisko, or you won't get your maps."

"It seems we are at an impasse, then." The screen went black.

/

Baryk was not pleased in the least. The threat of firing on the defense platform should have made the woman give in, but to his annoyance, she did not. He grunted; the woman had backbone, he'd give her that much. Baryk looked over the bridge of his frigate. Third Enginseer Vex was milling about, muttering in binaric, after making several small adjustments to the communications systems and the routing logisters that allowed Baryk to receive messages while at his command throne.

It had taken several minutes to match the unusual, perhaps xeno-derived, mechanisms of the "Federation" defense platform, to the _Zelus Probatii_'s own sanctified vox arrays. Still, it would be useful to be able to communicate face-to-face when necessary. Whilst Baryk was brooding about the situation, Reinholdt walked up to him, and then tapped her foot on the deckplates until he looked up.

"Yes, Commissar?" he asked, somewhat tiredly, as he had not yet slept for more than twenty hours.

"Captain Baryk, your duty is to serve the Imperium to the best of your ability, is it not?"

"Yes, Commissar, it is. I'm not sure what you're getting at here, as right now I feel that I am doing so perfectly well."

"We should simply head for Holy Terra, without bothering with acquiring doubtless innacurate starmaps from these primitive locals."

"Commissar Reinholdt, as you are not a voidsman, I do not expect you to innately understand why we need maps, so I will explain it to you: without those maps, we are lost. We do not know where we are. We could probably force this Captain Sisko and his crew to hand over the databases of their fighter, but it is all too possible that they would simply tamper with the information.

"While the _Zelus Probatii_ doubtless outguns anything that these Federation people can bring to bear, based on them considering that _fighter_ an _escort_, the _Zelus_ does not have infinite reserves; while we can operate for many, many years without refuel, and can perform all necessary maintenance and even limited munition production with the facilities embarked aboard this ship, we do not have _nearly_ as much in the way of food and, to a much lesser degree, water.

"I do not such an ignominious end as _starving_ to death. Where is the glory, the sacrifice to the Emperor, in that?"

"Why can we not simply _take_ what is needed, Shipmaster? Surely even D-99 outmatches even the most potent PDF that these people can bring to bear?"

"Commissar, there are limits to everything. Our limit is food and trained men. I do not relish the idea of risking such a valuable resource and tool as D-99, _in its entirety_, on such a simple and menial task. If we had armsmen enough that could be spared, certainly. But this ship has only so many individuals to spare for such a task, and that number is not very large."

"Perhaps, then, you can appeal for humanitarian aid? This Federation seems to be overly soft and gullible. It would be a fairly simple matter to use such subterfuge to acquire the necessary supplies, would it not?"

Baryk's jaw dropped. A Commissar, least of all the one posted to his ship, suggesting subterfuge and subtlety?

The world had surely gone mad.

But Reinholdt's idea was ingenious, and quite probably crazy enough to work.

"Reinholdt, you're either crazy or a logistics genius." Baryk said, somewhat admiringly. He turned towards Konarski. "Quartermaster,"

"Yes, Captain?" Konarski answered.

"Prepare a request for food and water supplies. Compile a list of all the foods and liquids that are commonly used aboard ship. Also procure the preferences of D-99 and the techpriests."

"Aye, Captain."

Baryk looked out the meter-thick windows on the bridge. The small lights in the distance that signalled other ships glowed brightly, innocent to the cruelty of the uncaring void.

Unaware of the eternity of war to the laughter of thirsting gods.

/

Several hours later, Baryk was sitting in his lavishly appointed office, waiting for Sisko to arrive. He expected it to take longer than would be usual for most of the crew; the crew of the _Zelus Probatii_ had discovered that these Federationers had an intractable need to pester them with questions about the frigate. The gruff, clipped-tone answers given, intended to silence the questioners, only prompted a deluge of more questions.

There had been several incidences recored of crewmen nearly going to blows over the questions, due to the sheer frustration said queries elicited. At his request, Reinholdt had put a stop to this with what was, in retrospect, a very simple measure: simply defer the questions to the techpriests. This saved the _Probatii_'s crewers the frustration of dealing with the Federationer's questions, as well as satisfying the techpriests' own curiousity. Several times they had submitted a request to be allowed to dismantle the semi-abandoned and ostensibly vacant _USS Defiant_.

Baryk had invariably denied them that; his response citing that they knew not what could be lurking on the ship, whether it housed numerous bloodthirsty xenos or some kind of super-plague. The Martian Priests found it difficult to counter such logic.

After waiting far longer than he would have liked, Sisko arrived in his office.

"You wished to see me, Captain Baryk?"

Baryk's annoyed expression easily conveyed what he considered the question to be.

"Yes, I did indeed summon you, _Captain_ Sisko. You should have been here far, far sooner than you have actually managed. Now sit down, shut up, and listen."

Sisko was rather startled by Baryk's caustic tone, but nonetheless obeyed.

"Now then, to business. Regrettably, it appears that I require the assistance of your Federation. A ship like the _Zelus Probatii_ is self-sufficient for many things; however, it has been several years since we have last restocked our more perishable consumables. As such, I am appointing you to acquire stocks of food for my ship and its crew.

"Especially since we are dangerously low on such stocks, I require you to complete this task with alacrity. If it is not done quickly, well, starving men and women are not a good sign. Do you understand?"

Sisko was speechless. _Is he _really_ asking for aid_?

"I believe that I may be able to do what you ask, yes. How much do you require, as a basic estimate?"

"Call it about seven and a half million man-days of food. So roughly about, say," Baryk paused as he ran a few numbers mentally.

"About thirty thousand tonnes of food."

Sisko's jaw dropped.

"Thirty _thousand_ tonnes of food?"******

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

Sisko took a moment to compose himself before answering; the shock of the sheer amount was still fresh in his mind.

"I don't think it will be a problem. It will take some time to marshall up the necessary quantities, however I think we will be able to supply you with the necessary amount of food."

"Excellent, most excellent. You are dismissed, Captain Sisko. I advise you prepare your crew for departure."

Sisko left the room, visibly apprehensive, though not nearly as much as he probably should have been. After he'd left, Baryk simply smiled, and tapped a small dataslate on his desk.

"Yes, Captain?" the familiar voice of the _Probatii_'s vox officer answered.

"Inform the techpriests that they may board, inspect, and plant listening devices aboard the impounded fighter."

"At once, Captain."

Baryk's grin became very smug, as he leaned back in his chair to stare out the window of his office.

/

Sisko and his command staff were assembled in the portside launch bay of the _Zelus Probatii_. They were quietly talking, as they prepared to board the _USS Defiant_. As they did, Sisko could't help but feel as if this was all an elaborate sham...but he shook the feeling off. Such a ploy couldn't be possible, requiring thirty thousand tonnes of food.

Could it?

/

Baryk stood on the bridge as he watched the small fighter leave. Soon, hopefully very soon, it would return with a legion of ships carrying the soon-to-be much needed food supplies. Still, the _Zelus Probatii_ had ample reserve to hold out for a few months more. The impression of urgency he'd given Sisko was an illusion, a farce. A useful one, which had been suggested by Reinholdt as they'd hammered out the plan that had originated from her idea.

He was still quite stunned and pleasantly surprised that the ship's Commissar had been the one to come up with such a devious and underhanded plan. Perhaps the occasional rumours that Reinholdt had worked with the Inquisition were true. But that hardly mattered now.

The food was coming, as was the arguably far more vital information that would come from the espionage devices that the techpriests had planted aboard the _USS Defiant_.

/

Kira looked at Sisko as if he was making a bad joke.

"That's what they want? You're certain?"

"Yes, Major, I am. Baryk made it quite clear that he requires food for his crew."

"I don't believe it. The way he brazenly threatened DS9 with destruction, he doesn't seem like he's the type to bargain for anything."

"Well, perhaps that's because you've only spoken with him the one time."

"I thought humans had a saying about first impressions?"

"We do, but I doubt its applicability at this time. He seemed quite sincere with the request. But," Sisko trailed off.

"But what?"

"The amount. I'm not sure we'll be able to get all of it within the amount of time he asked."

"Well, how much is it?"

"Thirty thousand tonnes."

Kira's eyes just about popped out of her head.

"THIRTY THOUSAND TONNES? Just what is he feeding in there, ten thousand people?"

"Two thousand, actually. From what it sounds like, it's been several years since his ship has taken on foodstuffs."

"Several years? What is it supposed to be, a long-range explorer?"

"Unfortunately, I'm doubtful of it. From everything the crew said about it, it's supposedly an escort-sized warship in the naval force of whatever power they hold fealty to. Still, I think it would be best to supply them with the food they need. It's not something that you'd lie about, needing food."

"Alright then. I'll start looking around, see if I can't find some way we can get that much food here. How soon do they need it?"

"Baryk made it quite clear that it was needed urgently, but he didn't give na explicit timeframe. At a guess, I'd say that we should have no less than a thousand tonnes ready for transfer in no more than a week. I'd much prefer 5,000 or even 10,000 tonnes ready, though; given the number of people on that ship..."

"Just how many are there?"

"He said that there were two thousand crew, and 15,000 'servitors', along with around three hundred ground troops. At a guess, I'd place it at about 17,500 people. But the strange thing is that the food would certainly cover the additional three hundred troops, it wouldn't even be close to the amount needed for the 'servitors', whatever they are."

"That's if they're biological."

"You have a point, I suppose. Still, tell Bashir about this, and ask him to run the numbers on just how long one could keep two thousand people fed on the amount of food we're giving them."

"Alright then. I guess we'd better get busy."

/

_******Author's Note: 30,000 tonnes (1 tonne=1,000 kg) is roughly what you'd need to feed 2,000 people for about twenty years. Figuring D-99 and the servitors in, as well as increased dietary requirements due to the high-intensity stuff that they're doing, and call it ten years worth of food._

_And here we have the ~4,000 word second chapter for _The Proof of Zeal_. A wondrous milestone. Two chapters in one day, with the majority of both being finished today! Though I'll admit that this chapter has been slowly forming since a couple days after the first chapter was posted. Maybe a week after, actually. I don't know._

_Hopefully I'll be able to pump out the next 4,000 word chapter by next Tuesday...though semi-sadly I will once again be out of town, thus missing an update day. Maybe I'll make it up to you with a one-shot. I don't know yet._


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Warhammer 40,000 and Star Trek are the property of their respective owners, Games Workshop and Paramount. No infringement intended and no profit is made from this story. I only write it because I enjoy doing so.**

_And so we come to Chapter Three of _The Proof of Zeal_! Much foreshadowing, awesome explosions, and the feelings of a Commissar are revealed! At least, partially in the case of the last. I was very busy the week before I left, so I wasn't able to finish this chapter, though at present the chapter itself is just under 4000 words, pleasing me to no end! Yay for keeping goals!_

_Anyways, it's quite possible (re: likely) that future chapters might be more intermittent, as I've just gotten my first job, got a bit sick from being out of town, am twisted around inside over a good friend, and got new books!_

_I also have two ideas for some Mass Effect/40K crossovers; one a more serious tone, wherein a lone Astartes joins Shephard, the other more grimdark-comedic, as not only is a Space Marine included, but also a Dark Eldar love interest (for who?) and a Traitor Astartes! Lulz for the Lulz God?_

_And without further blathering about and ado, the chapter:_

**CHAPTER THREE**

"So, Bashir, what have you got for me?" Sisko asked the young Starfleet doctor.

"Sisko, I don't know much about the dietary requirements of these people. But, given that the 'servitors' they use are apparently not considered crew, and Baryk asked for food for his _crew_, I was able to determine that the amount of supplies he's asking for would feed two thousand people for _twenty years_."

"You're certain?"

"As much as I can be, considering we know so little about these people."

Sisko looked out the window, staring off into the distance, towards the small outline of the _Zelus Probatii_. The ship dwarfed _Deep Space 9_, and would certainly have the firepower to destroy it if the captain so chose. What concerned Sisko more, however, was the untraceable nature of its stardrive system, the requests made by its captain, and, most importantly, the very human basis of the vessel.

He had to find out just what Baryk intended to do with the enormous amount of food he had asked for.

/

The _Zelus Probatii_ hung silently in the void, watching the delicate ballet of ships docking and departing with and from _DS9_. The bearing of the great ship was as a very important, very dignified individual, deferring to remain aloof from the menial tasks and doings of everyday people. The image was actually quite accurate; Baryk would usually have considered such dealings as he was now engaged in as far beneath both himself and his ship.

But these were strange times. Several messages had been received from the numerous embassies aboard the defense platform; every single one was turned down or otherwise ignored. In contrast, a xeno named "Quark" had been most useful, insofar as he intimated that he had quite a bit of useful information- information that Baryk desperately needed. So he was preparing to call Sisko to admit a shuttle containing several men from D-99.

He assured Sisko that the Elysians would not cause problems. To Baryk, the only "problems" would be if the Elysians were captured or killed.

And D-99 was far too professional for that.

/

"Captain Sisko to the bridge." his commbadge said, beeping.

"Sisko here, on my way. What's the problem this time Kira?"

"The 'Imperials' wish to send several people to _DS9_." she replied. Sisko was momentarily puzzled.

"Why?"

"Apparently they have business here."

"Quark." Sisko groaned. The greedy Ferengi just wouldn't give up.

"Probably." Kira agreed. "What should I tell Baryk in the mean time?"

"Tell him that he can send his people if it makes him happy. We can't close them out of the station without losing face. Hopefully Baryk doesn't know that."

"If he doesn't know that, then we don't need to tell anyone that he's asked to send people to the station."

"And what about Quark? He won't give up, not without a fight."

"Alright, I'll tell Baryk. But I don't like it."

"Have Odo check them in, then."

/

"So, Captain, what is our task again?" Major Durra asked.

"You are to meet with this xeno, Quark. From there, you will bargain with him for the following items-" Baryk listed off several things that Durra would need to get, "and afterward you are to return to the _Zelus_."

"Alright. I don't like the idea of dealing with a xeno, but if it gets us moving around, well, who can question His Will?"

"That's the spirit, Major. Here's several thousand Thrones. That should cover your expenses."

"Thanks, Baryk." Durra turned towards his command squad. "Let's go, gravdivers."

The five of them boarded an Arvus lighter, which, after a few moments, left the starboard-side hangar of the _Zelus Probatii_.

/

"_Deep Space 9_ flight control, this is Hog Alpha-Secundus 14, requesting docking permission."

"Copy that, Hog Alpha-Secundus 14. Set your autopilot to the following coordinates."

"Uh, come again, _DS9_ flight control?"

"Your autopilot. Set it to the coordinates we transmitted."

"Arvus lighters do not carry autopilots."

There was a moment of silence, as the Arvus pilot sat in his cockpit, slightly annoyed, and _DS9_'s flight controller, in this case Dax, was mortified at the fact that she'd forgotten the cardinal rule of the Imperials: they are _different_. From their point of view, it was probably perfectly natural to not incorporate such systems as an autopilot for such a small craft as this "Arvus lighter".

"Can you fly by vector?" Dax tentatively asked.

"Don't insult me." For a moment Dax thought that the Imperials flew by sight, an extremely silly notion from her view. "_Every_ Imperial Navy pilot has to be able to fly-by-vector. Just give me the vector sequence, and I'll be able to get this little pig in."

"Copy that, Hog Alpha-Secundus 14. Here's the vector sequence." Dax transmitted the sequence, hoping that it either wasn't too different from the Imperial system, or that the helmsman of the _Zelus_ had already shared out the vector system used by Starfleet among the Imperial pilots.

In any case, her fears were unfounded as the Arvus sedately moved into its designated hangar. Odo would be there, waiting for the Imperial delegation. Dax hoped that the Odo wouldn't have any trouble with the Imperials.

/

"Well, so these are the Imperials everyone's been talking about." Odo said, looking over the five men who stepped out of the "Arvus lighter". Very strangely, they were all armed with a rifle of some sort.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave your weapons here." Odo mentioned, casually, as he turned around to get a tricorder. When he looked back, all five men were pointing their weapons at him.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to take them from our cold, dead bodies." one of them said, presumably the leader. Odo was quite surprised, did they not realize that this was a Federation station, and that the rules were quite clear about such things as this?

"And why, might that be?" he forced himself to say.

"Because we have business, and this is as good as enemy territory to me. Stay out of the way, and I won't blow your head off." the leader said, just as casually as Odo had said that they were required to leave their weapons behind.

"Perhaps we could come to a compromise?" Odo said, now hoping that he could dissuade these Imperials from bringing weapons onto the station. The leader appeared to think for a moment, and then looked at him.

"I think we can work something out then."

/

Durra was walking along the "Promenade" of _DS9_, with his command squad in tow. Xhyst, Thanstadt, Syckava, and Gerek were all with him. Each of them carried a concealed laspistol, under the long coats that they'd been issued from the _Zelus_'s armories. In addition, they each carried a frag grenade, a bayonet, and a set of breather gear if they needed to do a vac run. He looked up; the sign was similar to what Baryk had described. He walked into the bar, looking around.

"Ah, you must be Major Durra. Mr. Laszlo said you'd be along shortly. I am Quark, and I have just what you need. Refreshments, gentlemen?" a short xeno with a malformed head and overlarge ears said.

"Business is the reason we're here, xeno. Just give us the goods and we'll be out of here soon enough." Durra replied.

"Fine then. What is it you want?" Quark asked. Durra handed him the list.

"Well, I think we can arrange something. But it won't come cheap. One thousand bars of gold-pressed latinum. No lower."

Durra was confused. Gold-pressed latinum? What in the name of the Emperor were those? All he had were Thrones. He informed the xeno of his quandary.

"Hmm. We'll need to establish a medium of exchange, then. Just how much is one of these Thrones worth?"

"A Throne. That's how much."

"It's worth an entire throne? Well, that's an odd currency."

"No you idiot alien, a Throne Gelt is worth a Throne Gelt! How am I supposed to know how much gold or silver or adamantium it's worth?" Durra yelled.

"Touchy, touchy. Well, perhaps we can barter. I've heard you've got very, _interesting_, weapons technology. We might be-" Quark didn't get to finish as Durra cut him off.

"No. Imperial technology is to remain _firmly_ in _Imperial_ hands. I will not allow your abominable race to pass around the holy weapons of the Imperium as if they were trinkets and toys. You will give us the maps for three thousand Throne Gelts, or we will _take the maps_ for nothing."

Durra backed up his implied threat by staring down at Quark; Durra and his group were already among the tallest people on the station, and standing right in front of Quark and staring down at him was even more intimidating than it might otherwise have been.

"Alright, alright, three thousand Throne Gelts, whatever those are. Come, I'll get you your maps." Quark quickly said, afraid of being injured, and the remote possibility of death that Durra exuded.

/

Durra looked at the case he was holding between his legs, as he and his command squad sat in the Arvus that brought them to _Deep Space 9_. It purportedly held starmaps of the local regions, and a great portion of this "Alpha Quadrant" that they appeared to be in.

Baryk would be pleased. And Durra would hopefully be able to get some sleep.

/

Baryk and Kahl were poring over the maps with the ship's Navigator, as they charted their position, especially relative to the position of Terra. The problem they were encountering, however, was a notable and disturbing lack of astrographic landmarks that they recognized; most prominently, the entire Eye of Terror was missing.

Gone. Like the Emperor had arisen, looked at the Eye, and simply said, "Away with you", wherein it vanished from existence.

But it was not the only object to be missing; the Maelstrom and the Storm of the Emperor's Wrath were gone, the turbulent shadows where the Hivefleets drew forth were gone, even the Astronomican no longer shone from Holy Terra.

And it was as they were doing so that the alarm klaxons sounded off.

/

"Status report!" Sisko yelled, as _Deep Space 9_ shook with yet another volley of weapons fire.

"We have a Dominion fleet that just came in from the wormhole, they're assaulting the station and all ships in the vicinity! We can't hold out much longer against this assault!" Dax shouted.

"We must hold to the last!" Worf barked, as he concentrated on the weapons systems of the station.

It was then that a cluster of Dominion attack ships ceased to exist.

/

"Mabon!" Baryk shouted into the inter-ship vox.

"Aye, captain!"

"FIRE AT WILL!" Baryk veritably screamed into the vox.

Mabon did not answer; the ship did that for him, as the portside armament of the _Zelus Probatii_ unleashed fury greater than any known to the local area. Twenty ships were rendered to expanding clouds of plasma, and forty more crippled, listing around.

"Helm! Bring us into the thick of it! I want every to be able to fire till the barrels run molten!"

"Aye, heading into the thick of it!" Kahl responded, grinning slightly.

Those few xenos enemies which failed to move out of the way in time were smashed apart upon the prow of the _Zelus Probatii_, leaving blackened stains.

/

"Such prowess," Worf breathed, in awe at the destruction the _Zelus Probatii_ was wreaking on the Dominion fleet. Hundreds of attack ships had been outright vapourized, while several Jem'Hadar battlecruisers had been smashed apart by the fearsome firepower that the _Zelus_ wielded. And still the titanic warship continued its way through the Jem'Hadar formations. Such a maneuver would have been suicide for all but the most heavily protected ships in Starfleet.

While phased polaron beams spattered impotently against the sensor-distorting field surrounding the immense warship, a halo of explosions far off from it, and an unusual lack of photon torpedoes impacting the shields suggested that the _Zelus_ was actually _shooting down_ enemy torpedoes- a feat unheard of! Even so, it appeared as if the ship might end up overwhelmed; the sheer number of enemy ships mean that some would eventually get through.

At least, that was what the crew of _Deep Space 9_ thought.

/

"Inform Angel, Screamer, Destructor, Annihilator, and Eureka squadrons that they are to deploy immediately." Baryk calmly said to Laszlo, who dutifully relayed the orders. The broadside hangar bays, located along the extended fins of the _Zelus Probatii_, opened, and allowed ten Fury interceptors, ten Starhawk bombers, and two _Fautus_-class interceptors to egress the two kilometer-long, multi-megatonne bulk of the _Zelus_.

The twenty-two small attack craft that supported the _Zelus_ in its voyages dove into the immense fleet arrayed against them. The superior acceleration of the fighters and training of the crews allowed them to absolutely dominate enemy forces. This was further augmented by the greater coverage given by some of the attack crafts' weaponry; each Starhawk was dotted with small defensive turrets, and the _Faustus_ scouts were equipped with a potent tail turret and highly destructive prow gunnery.

It appeared that the squadrons were likely to have impressive kill ratios. And yet, the sheer size of the enemy fleet worked against them still.

/

It had been an entire hour since the Dominion fleet had entered the Bajor system through the wormhole, and still the _Zelus Probatii_ and its complement dueled the enemy fleet. However, it looked as if the Imperial frigate was finally beginning to wear down; at the very least, sorties by its complementary craft were growing more and more infrequent, as apparent damage or crew fatigue set in. And then the potent Jem'Hadar battlecruisers grouped together, and attempted to ram the _Zelus Probatii_.

/

"Helm, heading zero-ninety-twelve, all ahead full!" Baryk said, as the xeno ships drew close in an attempted ramming assault.

"Aye, heading zero-ninety-twelve, all ahead full!" Kahl called out in response, and a slight shift was felt as the ship began to move, ponderously at first, but with increasing rapidity. The _Zelus Probatii_ managed to get out of the way of two of the three would-be rammers completely; the third passed not twenty meters from the plasma drives, and exploded quite spectacularly as the immense power of the drives took its toll on the moderately sized warship.

"Helm, keep heading, all ahead full for one thousand kilometers, then full stop and come to new heading one hundred eighty-two hundred seventy-three hundred forty-eight, all stop. Inform Chief Enginseer Osric to have a salvo of vortex torpedoes loaded." Reinholdt calmly said, much to the rest of the bridge crew's puzzlement.

"You are, of course, aware of the uses of vortext torpedoes, Commissar?" Baryk asked, hoping that it wouldn't get him the status of Reinholdt's new bolt magnet.

"I have a rudimentary understanding of their usage, yes. However, such understanding also indicates that it should be possible to proximity detonate the warheads, in order to consume a large volume of enemy vessels, correct?" she replied, still staring straight ahead at the hololith representation of the battle.

"In...rare...cases. By the Emperor, and I thought that that chow job was a spark of brilliance. You seem never to cease to amaze, Commissar."

"I but live to slay His enemies, Shipmaster."

"As do we all, Commissar. But it is unusual to find someone so adept at finding unusual ways to do so."

Reinholdt waved him off, though Baryk thought he could see the ghost of a smile on her face. By the Throne, he was going to try to ask her about her background and how she came to be such an out-of-the-box thinker- especially for a Commissar.

/

Minutes later, the _Zelus Probatii_ executed a turn, bringing its prow, and more specifically the prow-mounted torpedo tubes, to bear on the slowly approaching Dominion fleet. Four torpedoes streaked out of the tubes, homing in on the designated areas of space that each one had been assigned. Within seconds, the torpedoes had covered the distance, and detonated.

Reality itself was torn asunder, as massive temporary tears in the fabric of the materium were formed, and the hellish destruction boiled over into realspace. The effect was suitably spectacular; etheric lightning lashed around, massive eye-hurtingly colored distortions coalesced, consuming ships. As the immaterial destroyed the material, the bridge crew of the Imperial frigate watched impassively, unmoved by the sight of such destruction and death.

They had seen it all before, tenfold, a hundredfold, even a thousandfold more devastating.

But the crew of _Deep Space 9_ had not; they were in awe at the sheer scale of death that was being wrought before their very eyes. And they could not help but find newfound respect, and even fear, for the Imperials. Such beings as wielded weapons which tore apart the fabric of reality were to be respected greatly.

Only minutes later did they find out just _what_ Baryk had sent his people for aboard the station. Something which caused Sisko no end of frustration.

/

Literally hundreds of Jem'Hadar attack ships and dozens of battlecruisers had been destroyed in the reality-tearing conflagration of the vortex torpedoes. What little of the fleet was left immediately fled; the Federation crews were able to identify the trajectory as aligned with Cardassia Prime- a stinging betrayal, in their eyes. To the crew of the _Zelus Probatii_, it underscored a truth, a constant of their lives- the cowardice of the xeno.

Baryk was standing at attention on the bridge of the Imperial frigate, as it took station around the defense platform once more. As he looked over the platform, he considered it quite humorous that the locals considered it a full-fledged space station- an Imperial port of comparable intent was many times larger, capable of docking an escort squadron and usually a pair of cruisers as well; the largest dockyards used by the sector fleets were immense, planet-wreathing constructs, awe-inspiring and uplifting.

This _Deep Space 9_ simply filled him with contempt. Imperial scholars would no doubt consider it to be an interesting contrast, though Baryk cared not for most of their prattle. He was more concerned with other, more important tasks- like the acquisition of edible supplies and reserves.

"Captain, the station has called for you." Laszlo said from the vox-booth.

"Ah, excellent." he commented, as he walked towards the booth. Baryk took the headset in his hands and donned it, looking at the screen.

"Yes, Captain Sisko?"

"I do not appreciate having spies sent aboard my station." Sisko began, before Baryk interrupted him.

"I did not send _spies_. I sent Imperial Guardsmen to retrieve items which I deemed necessary to the continued operation of one of His Most Glorious Navy's frigates, as befits a captain of the same. Now, concerning the fact that we have, quite obviously, aided your puny little government quite substantially-"

"What?" Sisko interjected. Baryk looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"What would you call the xeno assault on the station, which is located in a quite strategically significant locale? It does not take a tactical genius to see that. With the repulsion of the attack by the _Zelus Probatii_, I expect my thirty thousand tonnes of edibles to come quicker. Supplies will be delivered to your defense platform, from which they will be shuttled to the _Zelus_ via Arvus flights.

"I assume that this will not be a problem, yes?" Baryk finished.

Sisko looked at him, somewhat dejected.

"I'll try to work something out, but I'm not making any guarantees about this. I still have to consult with Starfleet Command about the diplomatic situation we have here."

"What diplomatic situation?" Baryk asked, looking slightly puzzled at the idea.

"The situation between the Federation and your Imperium, of course. We still have no idea what you wish-" Sisko was cut off as Baryk glared at him.

"The Imperium's goal is to ensure the total dominance of mankind in the galaxy, to protect Man from the devious machinations of the xeno and mutant, the traitor and rogue psyker. While the enemies of the Emperor still draw breath, there can be no peace among the stars.

"And I see an enemy of the Emperor in the filthy xenos of the Dominion."

Baryk cut the communication, and returned to center of the bridge, to stare down into the hololith tank.

/

Sisko was in his office, holding his head in his hands. He had a building migraine, and was dog tired. Thirty thousand tonnes of food and edibles was turning out to be far more difficult to procure than he had imagined- something he suspected had to do with the situation regarding the _Zelus Probatii_. Starfleet Intelligence was going over every piece of data and information that had been so far gathered on the ship and its crew.

Not much was turning up; too little contact had been had with the Imperials to determine much. Worse, he was getting hourly messages from the _Zelus_ that time was "running out" for getting the food to them. Baryk was becoming increasingly impatient, and increasingly angry. Especially due to the interest that the Imperial warship was generating; Ferengi traders, Klingon observers and diplomats, various delegations from Federation members, all had come to see, and hopefully bargain and trade with, the Imperials.

So far, none had been successful. Even the entirely-human Federation team had been refused, being insulted heavily in an indecipherable language; what was barely understood was very, very unpleasant. Apparently, the Imperials had a fondness for cursing, and a very heavily steeped belief in the supernatural. Sisko himself would probably have been somewhat more understanding in the past, but having had to deal with the issues of Bajoran religious tendencies, he felt something that was probably dangerously close to contempt for the Imperials and their religion.

All the same, there was something niggling at the back of his mind. Something about Baryk's reaction to going through the wormhole, about "demons", or some such nonsense. All of a sudden, the thought resolved itself, crystal clear.

What if the Imperials were right?

/

Reinholdt's quarters were fairly spartan. They saw little use, except as a place where she could sleep, and occasionally be alone when she felt the need. Such times were very rare, but aboard a cramped Navy ship, they were highly prized by most officers. Reinholdt cared little for it, but still, it was a comfort that she was rather loathe to dispense with.

Which was why she was currently kneeling in front of her private shrine to the Emperor. She questioned the wisdom of her advice, decisions, and thoughts in recent days. Ever since they'd run across that blasted fighter, things had changed, and, in her opinion, not for the better. Even worse, she wasn't sure of her consideration of the _Zelus Probatii_'s captain. In former times, she'd have executed him without question should he have shirked his duty. But now...she didn't know.

For the first time in her life, Maya Reinholdt was uncertain.

/

Durra was busy cleaning his lasgun, overseeing the sergeants put the men through their athletics drills. Some were busy grilling their squads on marksmanship or close combat training. Others worked on coordinated urban assault exercises, practicing the art of storming and taking buildings. It was a time he could be proud of; seeing fine men work together to sharpen each other, so that they might execute the fine task of dealing death to the enemies of the Emperor and Imperium.

And from what he'd heard from Baryk, there was a new enemy of the Imperium that was to be fought. A foul foe, whose very nature allowed them to mimic the divine human form, desecrating it and blaspheming Him on Earth with their very existence.

As he looked over his company, he felt a familiar sense of pride that his unit, his men, were to be the ones who brought the redemption of such abombinations.

Death.

/

_The Dominion War has broken out, their invasion fleet nearly wiped out! Baryk's food is coming, but will it come soon enough? What is Maya Reinholdt uncertain of? When will D-99 see action? ARE THE IMPERIALS RIGHT?_

_I think the last one is already answered (hint: THEY ARE!), but the others will remain unknown until _Chapter Four_ of _The Proof of Zeal_!_

_Expect at least two updates this month._


End file.
